Fun in the Sun
by unonimous
Summary: Hood and Young are investigatin cases of dry-water drowning in the Nevada desert, but on the way to the scene they run into trouble. It will include the actual case. I decided to change the title because it made more sense, and it is a cool acronym.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I don't own any of this. If I did I won't have to be doing science fair.

Rachel sighed as she absentmindedly pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She was currently waiting in the car at a gas station. She and Hood were going to a crime scene in their new case, a scene that could only be reached by a lengthy two day road trip, and that is if you didn't stop in a hotel. _Or too many rest stops, Hood is surely getting on my nerves; this has to be his fifth rest stop today. As if a road trip in the Nevada desert isn't enough, no, I have to put up with an annoying scientist who can't hold his bladder. _ They were in Nevada because in one small-secluded town there had been several cases of drowning. Now, that wouldn't be unusual in a larger city, but this town was so far out that is was the only water source for a hundred miles. Plus there was the fact that the town was in the middle of the longest drought they ever had. The FBI was called when the cases of drowning got into double digits. All of the bodies were found two miles from the town so it was clear that they could rule out drowning in a bathtub.

Finally Hood was getting back into the car. "Sorry, Rachel," said Hood as he stepped back into the car.

"Well, try not to let it happen again soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Then it lapsed back into silence. In fact, their entire trip so far had consisted of silence and Hood's rest stops. They still had a day and a half to go, but it still was getting really long in the car with nothing to do. She was considering asking Hood to drive after another hour or so when he spoke up.

" How hot do you think it is out there?"

"About a hundred, I guess." Well, it was summer, so it was a educated guess.

"The thermometer in the car says 110 degrees."

"You just added to my list on how this trip sucks." She was going to add more to that thought, but him being who he is asked another question.

"If it's 110 how hot do you think would be enough to fry the radiator?"

She hadn't thought of that, if the weather was too hot, the car couldn't run. She had no idea at what temperature a radiator fries.

"I don't know."

"Well, judging by the stream that's coming from the hood I guess about 110"

"Oh,shit!"

There was a steady steam of smoke coming out from under the hood of the car. The car began to sputter and it came to a complete stop in the middle of the dirt road in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hood!" yelled Rachel for what seemed the hundredth time. They were stuck. Being a good two hundred miles from the town it was impossible to get there on foot before dark. Hood had just come up with the brilliant idea that they spend the night in the car before going back tomorrow. Of course, she had objected. She wanted to get beck as soon as possible. Meaning that she actually wanted to sleep in a bed, not in the same car as Hood. He snores. He had been bugging about the idea for what it seemed hours. "For the last time, I would prefer all night on foot and a good sleep in a bed; then to a restless night in the car and a long hike in the morning."

"I just think it wouldn't be the best thing to be travelling around the desert at night."

"We do have flashlights."

Their conversation was getting nowhere. Both were stuck with an idea and were not going to let go of it soon. "And, "she continued," We would be able to get some food quicker than if we wait 'til morning." That was very true. Neither have had lunch yet and were getting fairly hungry. _For Hood and all of his bathroom breaks he never thought of buying a snack. Well, that's the Hood I know, idiot genius. _

If being in the middle of nowhere without food and water wasn't bad enough, the sun was beating mercilessly down on them. It was getting incredibly hot. _At least we had thought of getting out of the car. Even though it would provide some nice shade, it was be like an oven in there. _She remembered when she was growing up, reading articles about parents leaving kids in the car when it was in the summer. It always ended tragic, either ending with brain injury or death.

There was nothing around them, but small bushes. The desert stretching on forever, it seemed never ending. She looked up at the sun; it was almost directly over them. Hood also noticed her movement. "By the positioning of the sun it's almost at the hottest part of the day."

"Great, just what I need, more sunburn."

"Just think on the bright side, Rachel, you will get an excellent tan out of this. Don't you ladies always want the perfect tan?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

She studied his face for a moment. In the full two hours that they had been there, he sure did get the sun. His face was almost bright red, and he was sweating profusely. Again, he noticed her. "You look about the same. " And she didn't doubt it. Even if she didn't see the sunburn itself, she could sure feel it.

She leaned against the car and slid herself down. It was no use standing up anyways. They both would faint if they stood up any longer. Two hours in the hot Nevada sun without water could really dehydrate you. He joined her, sitting down right beside her. They sat beside each other, and soon she became uncomfortably aware of how close he was to her. She scooted away awkwardly, pretending that she found something interesting in the dirt. Even if the small shade produced by the car would hide any detail.

"What if we wait until dark to walk back?" She announced suddenly.

"What?"

"What if we waited until dark to walk back to the town?"

"Rachel, are you crazy? It would take all night to do that."

"But if we start at night, it will be cooler, and less likely to be dehydrated." _How about them apples, genius boy?_

"Rachel, that's actually a pretty good idea."

"Why thank you." She replied smugly. It looks like she would be getting her way after all. All they have to do now is make it until dark without killing each other I annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I do have an excuse. I had Stanford Achievement Tests or SATs so I've been busy with that and finishing a research report for science fair. I do not own Eleventh Hour, though it would be awesome.

"Your turn." She watched as Hood draw an O in the sand. Then surprise came, "You cheated!" She yelled.

"No, I didn't. I just won another game. Just because you can't admit defeat doesn't mean that you get to whine about it."

She sighed he had beaten her in every tic-tac-toe game they had played so far, and she was getting frustrated. And by Hood's ability to see how close it was to dark, they still had a couple of hours. It was getting very tedious just sitting there. They couldn't go in the car, they couldn't walk around, and they couldn't rest for fear that they would over sleep and lose darkness. All because of the stupid, stupid sun. After just sitting there, Hood came up with the idea to play tic-tac-toe, and they have been playing ever since.

"I'm bored" _NOOOOO!!! Those are cursed words. Jacob Hood is bored. He is going to do something that I probably wouldn't enjoy. _

"Why don't you sleep and I could keep watch?" _Hopefully he will take my suggestion. _

"No, I'm not tired." Silence came over them once again. She began to think he actually had fallen asleep when he spoke up. With exuberance, _that can't be a good sign. _" Let's sing a song!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

_Ooh, no. No. No. You will NOT make me do this. _

"Fun?"

"We could sing a song that we both know."

"Hood, How did it get into your head that a singing a song, in the middle of nowhere would be fun?"

"It's not like anybody will here us."  
Another sigh.

"Fine."

A triumphant grin came. Then all the horrors of horror came. Jacob Hood began to sing _that _song.

"_This is the song that never ends, "_

She reluctantly began to join in. _Hood, I am going to kill you if you get this in my head. _

"_And it goes on and on ,my friends, _

_Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, _

_And they'll just, continue singing it forever just because….." _

They continued to sing until both were laughing so hard they couldn't keep sitting up strait. "Hood, I can't believe you just got me to do this." He just gave a shy shrug. "Look," he said, "It's getting dark."

Sure enough, the sun was getting lower and lower. She quickly dropped the silliness. "Hood, let's get what we need from the car, and get it together to carry."

They both got up and opened the car doors. _Wow, I am sure glad we stayed outside of the car ,we would be toast. _She grabbed her gun and some of the case files and watched as Hood grabbed his small backpack. They decided not to bring their suitcases, so they would have to drag them across the desert. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They watched the gorgeous sunset in the desert. The sun streaking read and orange across the sky, when it had finally set, they headed out.

An: Sorry if I got that song in your head, I don't own it, by the way. Oh, also sorry that I had to use it, it kinda just fit though, plus I needed a way for them to become closer and pass time.


	4. Chapter 4

They were walking down the road at an agonizingly slow pace. _Hood had to twist his ankle in the jackrabbit hole. _She was now helping him by being his human crutch. She was still silently cursing him under her breath. It had been what seemed three hours since they abandoned the car. It was now pitch black, and without eh flashlights it would have been completely dark.

"It's a bloody road for crying out loud, you would think that someone would pass by us." She was clearly stating the thought that had been in their heads, only she said it out loud. "It's a small town, the only times they would come out would be for traveling to the city. They probably have no need to do it now." _So that's what's been going on in his head, he was reasoning about how we haven't been picked up yet. _

It took a couple of more hours of slow walking for them to finally see the lights of what looked like the town. Hood decided to say it out loud. "Look, it's not that far."

"Really, you're telling that to someone who had to support most of your body weight for the majority of the night."

"Sorry about that, but don't blame me! It was the rabbit's fault!"

"I guess your right. While we are on the topic, how's your ankle?"

" It still hurts, and I'll probably need to ice it when I can."

"Well. That's okay, as long as you will be able to walk on it best you can tomorrow."

Conversation started to die off when they were finally able to get to a somewhat sidewalk at the edge of the town. They turned off the flashlights and walked to what they guessed to be the closest thing to a hotel or inn or what ever they call them in that town.

"Hello, may I help you?" Came the voice of a young girl that looked to be about twenty, she was standing behind a desk in a cozy lobby. They walked up to the desk with a little difficulty moving around the furniture that they didn't have as an obstacle in the desert. " Yes," said Rachel, "We are looking for two rooms, just for tonight though."

"I can give you two nice rooms on the second floor, will that be okay?" The girl obviously had some sort of caffeinated drink. She was way too hyper for her age at that time of night.

"Thank you, that would be very nice." And with that Rachel practically dragged Hood to the stairs. _Well, that's nice. It's such a small hotel they don't even have elevators. Just our luck with Hood's twisted ankle. _

Painfully and slowly they trudged up the stairs. They both put a little extra ounce of energy into it. Of course, they did have the motivation of it being the only thing keeping them from a nice hot shower and a good night's rest.

She first went into Hood's room, cleared it, and told him the rules of staying in his room. After the time of his smirks and eye rolls at what he thought were silly rules. She went to bed for the night.


End file.
